


I've Got My Love to Keep Me Warm

by escribo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escribo/pseuds/escribo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius attempts to rescue Remus from his dodgy sense of fashion</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got My Love to Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMessrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMessrs/gifts).



"That is, hands down, the ugliest jumper I've ever seen."

Remus looked up from the book he'd been reading to scowl at Sirius from where he was hanging over the chair. He looked lovely, eyes brightened with mischief and cheeks ruddy from the cold night air, which told Remus that he'd been up to something, likely with James. Remus bit back the grin he felt threatening the corners of his lips and remembered he was a _prefect_ , he was the most mature member of their happy foursome. He would not engage. "Not."

"It's absolutely ghastly. Where did you get it?"

Remus looked down at his jumper, which was really more of a sweater vest, and frowned. It was ugly but everything else had been dirty, and it was because he was feeling contrary that he said, very smugly, "It was a gift, and it's not ugly. It has character."

"Wormtail has character, Moony--"

"I'll thank you to leave me out of this," Peter called from his place nearest the fire.

"Benjy Fenwick has character--" Sirius continued as if Peter hadn't said a word, and reached down to pluck at the shoulder of Remus' jumper, tugging hard enough to make the tiny bell at the end of the reindeer's nose jingle slightly. Sirius curled his lip at the sound. 

"You said he was duller than a bowl of tapioca the last time he sat at our table for lunch. You said--"

"Yes, Remus, but clearly I was wrong because I had not yet had the pleasure of making acquaintance with your jumper, and having done so, I can see the error of my ways. And it is for this reason--"

Remus drew himself up, sensing trouble immediately in the devilish gleam in Sirius' eye and out of a second sense developed from years of living with the Marauders. He sat still, barely breathing, not daring to move a muscle in a way he imagined a rabbit might moments before the wolf pounced, if he was more of the prey type (and less the wolf type). "Padfoot," he said slowly, drawing it out, even as he began looking about the room for a distraction.

"No, no," Sirius said gravely. He stood up, straightening his robes and drawing out his wand. "I shall not be swayed. It is for this reason that I must put an end to your suffering. I must vanquish this jumper. I must help you overcome the tyranny of dodgy little reindeers."

"You've been in the eggnog again, haven't you?"

Sirius drew himself up tall and lifted his chin, "I haven't."

"Yes, he has Remus," Peter chimed. "I saw him and James--"

"Yes, all right, Wormtail," Sirius said, raising his voice. "You've made your point. I may have exaggerated the state of my sobriety slightly but I do not sway on my feet, my dear Moony. I haven't snogged anyone that would make you frown." Remus frowned at the very thought of Sirius kissing anyone else and nearly missed the way Sirius' smile went a bit wider, his eyes a bit brighter, and Sirius leaned back down to whisper in his ear, his lips barely grazing against his skin. "I can tell you with all honestly that I very much want to see you out of this jumper."

Remus yelped and jumped over the back of one of the sofas in the Common Room, taking the stairs to their room two at a time with Sirius at his heels.


End file.
